


Aspect

by Sniperdoodle



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Aspect defines you. Your Aspect is who you are. And for someone without an Aspect, life is hard.</p>
<p>	As a new darkness falls over Derse and Prospit, their only hope is an ancient prophecy claiming that the Great Kings and Queens of Prospit and Derse would return one day from another life. Their dead bodies were hidden all over the two planets, and the only one who can find them has no Aspect.</p>
<p>	As peace seems to be in sight for the Romans and Greeks, it is tarnished away as someone’s life is taken. As heroes drop one by one, they find themselves caught in the middle of something dark, running between two cities of purple and gold. Everyone is calling them a Great King or Queen, though the demigods are certain that there is nothing royal about them. </p>
<p>	As the darkness grips the cities of gold and purple in its hands, the Great Kings and Queens must accept their forgotten lives and live up to their Aspects to save the planets once again.</p>
<p>(Hey, everyone. This looks like a sadstuck because of the major character death, but its not. Anyone who dies comes back to life. Trust me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Agent's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another stupid crossover with Sniperdoodle! This is one of my many, many, many, many Percy Jackson/Homestuck Crossovers. This one, Homestuck is an AU universe. So just, sit back, relax, and watch some of your favorite Percy Jackson characters die and enter a different universe where they have to face another big ass problem. Enjoy.

A long time ago, before the reign of the Black Queen, Prospit and Derse were ruled by Kings and Queens, their names lost in time. They united the two kingdoms with various relationships between various monarchs; the strongest relationship was the Matesprit between the Knight of Life of Prospit and the Mage of Mind of Derse. Their Matesprit was told to be even stronger than the bond the Signless and the Disciple shared. There were no wars during their reign of the Great Kings and Queens of Derse and Prospit and peace was heralded throughout the entire universe. Sadly, all good things must end. The Great Kings and Queens of Prospit and Derse died one by one until a great Seer was left. The Great Seer foretold of that the Great Kings and Queens of Prospit and Derse would rise again when the two kingdoms were in great turmoil. They would unite with the newest League of Champions to take on a force greater than the dreaded Lord of Time. With those words spoken, the Great Seer took her final breath and bid goodbye to the world. To this day, no one knows where the burial grounds of the Great Kings and Queens of Prospit and Derse were placed, but everyone waits for their return.

 

A hidden figure jumped from building to building in the gleaming purple kingdom of Derse, the eternal shadow of night provided a good cover for him as he slid through the shadows as if he was not there. The mysterious man in question had a job to do. A big job. He was no one important no matter how large the task at hand, he was just an agent for the crown willing to make a few bucks and keep his mouth shut about it.

Ha, the man thought about the crown. They had no idea where to look.

He had the task of finding someone. He was rather good at finding people. It was part of the Agent’s job. He found people, and then killed them. He would also steal any item for a good price and based of difficulty of retrieving the object. This was actually how he was wrangled into this mess. For once, he was caught stealing an item and to pay back the damage he had caused he had to the crown. It was better than being thrown into an imperial jail. In fact, he liked the idea of working for the crown. He got a better pay than usual, and he would not get in trouble for whatever he did. 

His mind went back to the job at hand. He had to stop dreaming ridiculous dreams. The Agent paused for a moment watching innocent Dersites retreat into their homes below on the city streets. It gave him time to review what he had to do. 

 

“I want you to find someone,” her voice was smooth as silk with a very dangerous hint to it.

“That’s what I do,” the Agent had answered with his rough voice. “And how would you like them to be . . . ‘disposed.’”

“They will not need to be ‘disposed’ as you said,” she answered with a cold laugh. “For they are already dead.”

 

That made the job a thousand times harder but after going over a few details he knew where to look and how to go about it. The crown had already been searching for this dead body for some time before they got to the Agent. The crown, of all people, forgot that mortals had brains, and probably placed this dead body in one of the places they would never look. 

Once the people were all gone, the Agent then moved faster to reach his destination. No one was out, so he could be a little sloppy. He finally reached the chain that tied Derse’s moon to Derse itself. He quickly climbed up the chain as if he was climbing a tree-there was nothing special about climbing this monumental chain. Once on Derse’s moon, he climbed one of the two purple towers that the Princesses and Princes of Derse had slept in once themselves before they truly ‘woke up’.

 

“Do you have any idea where to find him?” she asked him after providing her theories.

“Yes,” the Agent grumbled. 

“Where? We could provide transport to Prospit-” the Agent cuts her off, much to her surprise.

“He’s not in Prospit,” the Agent told her. “He’s here in Derse.”

 

Once in the tower the Agent made his way to a secret door that he was sure was there. He wasn’t completely sure, just pretty sure. He then open the door to a room almost identical to the room he was in yet this contained a sleeping body, peacefully sleeping away dressed in the golden robes of Prospit.

The Agent smiled. He had found the tomb of the Knight of Life, one of the great Kings of Prospit.


	2. I Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greeks and Romans get ready to forge a peace treaty to stop the fighting between the two camps. But a prophecy and something unforeseen prevent them from doing so.

“Percy, get up,” is the first thing I hear early in the morning. I open my eyes to see Annabeth, fully dressed, standing above me in Cabin 2.

“Hey,” I said still half asleep. Annabeth gave me a little grin as she saw my slowly sit up and start to wake up.

“Get ready, we have a big day ahead of us,” Annabeth informed me.

“Oh right. The Romans,” I remembered.

“Yep,” Annabeth agreed with me telling me that I got it right.

“Who’d thought that they’d be coming over here to format a real peace treaty,” I laughed as I sat up. “Especially after I pushed Octavian into the lake.”

“And Leo setting his cloak on fire,” Annabeth continued.

“And Piper charm-speaking him into punching himself in the face,” I added.

“And Nico torture him with ghosts.”

“And you clocking him right in the nose like the badass you are,” I praised Annabeth.

“Aw, you think I’m a badass. Every girlfriend wants to hear that out of their boyfriend,” Annabeth teased me.

“Well it’s not a bad thing to say,” I said standing up.

“Not as bad as some of the other seaweed brained things you’ve said,” Annabeth teased me.

“Sor-ry,” I apologized for one of the multiple idiotic things I may have said without recognizing it.

“Get dressed,” Annabeth told me as she moved towards the cabin door. “We’re meeting in the Big House before the Romans come to go over the plan.”

“And the back-up plan, and the back-up to the back-up plan, and the back-up for the back-up for the back-up plan . . . .” I started to list off the multiple plans Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin formulated so everything with the Romana went smoothly.

“Would you like to go back to war with the Romans?” Annabeth recognized the sarcasm in my voice.

“Of course not,” I answered as I came over to her and placed my arms around her waist. I then leaned in for a kiss and kissed Annabeth on the lips. She melted into the kiss and time seemed to stop around us until we were dragged back by the gravity of reality when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Yo Percy! Annabeth! Hopefully you guys aren’t doing anything but the Romans got here a bit too early!” Grover called through the door with a little beat in his voice.

“Shit,” Annabeth said moving out of my arms. She groaned and looked at my worried face, “See seaweed brain, this is why we have back-up plans.”

“So you had a plan for if they arrive too early?” I asked her.

“Yep,” Annabeth answered looking at the door. “I’ll go and stall them until you are ready to go. Be quick.”

“If I was quick I would be Hermes,” I told her, but Annabeth was already out of the door. I took a deep breath in and did my best to make myself look somewhat presentable. It was hard because I usually spent at least a half and hour to get my hair to look somewhat presentable for dates with Annabeth. The Romans were just going to have to deal with my bed head. 

I launched out of Cabin three and raced towards the entrance of the camp where the Romans were starting to flow into. I was a bit better at running than I was when I first came to camp after years of running after monsters. I got to the entrance of the camp in record time and just in time to watch Annabeth converse with Reyna.

“-and it looks like he’s here right now,” Annabeth told Reyna as she spotted me out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey,” I told Reyna holding out my hand to shake though we’ve already met. It was just to try and be gentlemanly (though that was hard for a sassy motherfucker like me). “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”

“Thank-you,” Reyna thanked me for the welcome. 

“Well, I’ll let Percy give you and the other Romans a short tour of the camp while I round up the council here at Camp,” Annabeth told Reyna and before I could say anything she was off.

“Thanks for coming,” I started off with Reyna after Annabeth left us. “It’ll do both camps good to forge a peace treaty.”

“Less bloodshed would be good for everyone,” Reyna agreed with me.

“Well come on,” I told her as she and five other Romans followed me. “There’s a lot to see here so it’ll be a lot to cover in a short amount of time.”

“We’ve already seen the camp,” Reyna remind Percy.

“Well you haven’t seen it when it’s not on fire or not destroyed,” I told her. Reyna had no excuse for that reason so she shrugged her shoulders and went along with the tour.

But seriously, nothing really big happened in the tour. I had to go kinda quick because the way Annabeth had described the tour as ‘quick’ so I wanted to live up to it. I ended the tour at the Big House because that is where we were going to have the peace conference.

“And here’s the Big House,” I told Reyna and the other five soldiers. “It’s where we hold council, the infirmary, and it’s where Chiron and Mr. D reside. There are also sometimes pinochle games on the porch. It’s a pretty cool game as long as you’re not playing with a god who wants to turn you into a dolphin and always gets your name wrong.”

“Good Percy, you’re here,” Annabeth appeared in the doorway with Grover leaning out behind her. “Come here. I need to tell you something.”

“Alright,” I agreed and came up to the porch. Though I stopped half way because I wasn’t sure what Annabeth was planning to do with the Romans.

“And what of us?” Reyna asked.

“It’s just a small technical difficulty,” Annabeth explained. “Grover here will entertain you while I borrow Percy.”

“The satyr?” Reyna guessed.

“Right here,” Grover made his presence known.”

“Cool,” I agreed with the plan and ran up into the Big House to receive what Annabeth had to tell me.

“Rachel has a bad feeling,” Annabeth explained.

“About what?” I asked.

“Just a bad feeling,” Annabeth tried to explain what Rachel was feeling. “Rachel explained it as if there was a prophecy that she needed to say but she just doesn’t know it yet. And it’s not a good prophecy.”

“Well let’s get this prophecy,” I told Annabeth as we entered the activities room. Everyone was surrounding the ping-pong table and up at the head Rachel sat next to Chiron. She had her head in her hands as if she had a headache. 

“She how do we get prophecies out of people?” Frank asked once I was in the room and I took a seat.

“Usually you just ask a question,” Chiron said. “But we do not know just what to ask?”

“What do you have on your mind?” Leo tried asking.

“Pain,” Rachel answered. 

“What is the prophecy?” Piper then asked.

“Nope,” Rachel informed Piper.

I don’t know why but it just clicked in my mind and I asked, “What is our future?”

This seemed to trigger it. Rachel sat straight up and her eyes glowed green. And green smoke seemed to fill the room and Rachel spoke in a voice that was not hers. It was foreign, unlike the previous voice of Delphi I’ve heard before. It was as if the voice speaking came from another planet or universe.

“The Kings and Queens of Prospit and Derse will rise again  
A new life through death but not in vain  
A pact made in blood forges a team to reclaim  
Or the cities of Light and Dark shall go down in flame.”

 

After that, Rachel stopped and we were all left confused.

“That did not sound good,” I grumbled.

“It sounded like a new Great Prophecy,” Rachel said as she sat straight up.

“I would say that we should still start figuring out what that means but I have no idea what Prospit or Derse are,” Annabeth informed everyone.

“Or who the Kings and Queens are,” Jason added.

“Or even what this stupid threat is,” Leo shouted angrily.

“Well, we do know that those Kings and Queens will die again and then come back to life,” Piper quickly figured out. 

“But how?” Nico asked. “I don’t think anyone is willing to make a trip down to the Underworld to drag them back out after hunting them down after the Second Giant War. There’s an awful backlog of ghosts and it’s just horrible.”

“And what is this pact that’s going to be made?” Hazel asked. “It sounds good, but what are they supposed to reclaim?”

“Maybe they just needed something to rhyme,” Leo joked.

“Well, we should all go and make the peace treaty with the Romans and think upon this situation later,” Chiron decided.

Everyone seemed happy out that. It was going to be a busy day and everyone wanted to get it over with and be done. I stood up and heard a shot fire in the air before a sharp pain shot up my back and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! What could have happened to Percy?!


	3. The Knight of Life Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agent finds the Knight of Life, and it just so happens that one of the Great Kings of Prospit turns out to have seaweed for brains.

The Agent was not sure of what to do. He had found the dead body and was about the throw it in a sack so he could easily get down, out of here and on with his life when the dead body of the dead Great King of Prospit and Knight of Life began to breath.

The dead body began to breath. If that did not freak anyone out then they were as crazy as a juggalo when it is sober. The Agent could do nothing but sit back and watch as the Knight of Life opened his eyes and jumped up as if someone had kicked him from behind straight up into the air and then gracefully landing on the floor in a confused jumble of pink limbs and silky golden robes.

Is the Knight of Life for real? The Agent asked himself as he saw the Great King of Prospit get up and look around confused. His eyes spotted the Agent and the Agent then remembered his manors for one of the only men he every respect.

“Hail Knight of Life, the Great King of Prospit,” the Agent said with little life in his voice kneeling down on the ground waiting for the Knight of Life to tell him to get up or something like that. The Agent was never good with royalty. Or people. 

“Uh,” the Knight of Life began as his golden slippers squeaked on the purple floors on his way towards the Agent. “What?”

The Agent then repeated his voice stressed with a forced apology, “I am sorry Great King, I mean you no discomfort.” 

“King?” the Knight of Life asked confused before saying, “Uhm, you can get up now.”

The Agent slowly rose to look the Knight of Life in the face. The Great King of Prospit had messy black hair and sea foam green eyes. He seemed to be no older than the Princes and Princesses of Derse but he seemed to be more experience. Of course he had to be, he was one of the greatest King in the known history of either Prospit or Derse. Great King of Prospit was in his title.

“Where am I?” the Knight of Life asked first off.

“You are in one the twin towers on Derse’s moon, Great King,” the Agent answered. “Quiet a bit way from your home in Prospit.”

“Derse and Prospit?” the Knight of Life asked as if that meant to world.

“Yes Great King,” the Agent answered. “Much has changed since your passing-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the Knight of Life stopped the Agent. “Stop referring to me as ‘Great King’.”

“Yes,” the Agent said before saying. “Knight of Life.”

The Knight of Life looked at the Agent with lean eyes before going on, “So who are you?”

“My name is a secret Knight of Life,” the Agent answered. “I am more commonly known as the Agent.”

“Alright,” the Knight of Life said. “Why are you calling my ‘Knight of Life’ and ‘Great King’?”

“You are one of the greatest Kings in Prospit’s or Derse’s history,” the Agent explained. “Your title was the Knight of Life, and your name lost in history.”

The Knight of Life paused for a second massaging his temples before saying, “Look, I’m pretty sure you got the wrong guy. I’m not a ‘Great King’ or ‘Knight of Life’. I’m just a normal demigod who’s saved the world a couple times. The Son of Poseidon. I have no idea how I got here or why I’m here and I have no memory of this place. I just want to get back to camp and live my life.”

“Knight of Life,” the Agent began.

“Just call me Percy,” Percy stopped the Agent.

“Percy,” the Agent tried out but it felt weird on his tongue. He had never thought that the Great King of Prospit and the Knight of Life would be named Percy. Maybe something more majestic like Magnus, or Debbie, but never Percy. “You are probably confused. Much has changed during the time that you were gone. Maybe this is just your way of dealing with the idea of coming back to life.”

Percy looked at the Agent with distrust. The Agent sighed. It was time to do what he did best. Lie.

“I am sorry,” the Agent apologized. “I guess you are not the Knight of Life. I will aid you in your quest to get back to your home.”

“Alright,” Percy eyed the Agent still not trusting the assassin but the Knight of Life had no other choice.

“Come,” the Agent began formulating a plan. “You must meet the Princes and Princesses of Derse. They will wish to meet the man who just came back from the dead.”

“I’m pretty sure that I was alive,” Percy told the Agent as he followed him towards the window that was the entrance. 

“Whatever you say sir,” the Agent forced out as he hopped out the window and hung onto the ledge waiting for the Knight of Life to join him but Percy only glanced out of the window to see the drop.

“Whoa, how high up are we?” Percy asked taking a few steps away from the window.

“A good height,” the Agent answered letting on hand release the ledge so he could swing around and see the beautiful view of the Veil circulating around Skaia over Derse. “You will most definitely die if you fall.”

“Not helping,” the Knight of Life said through gritted teeth. “What type of place is this?”

“We are on Derse’s moon,” the Agent informed Percy. “In one of the Royal families’ towers.”

“The moon? How’d you get here? Jump?” Percy joked not coming any closer to the window from his safe spot in the center of the room.

“No I merely climbed the chain,” Agent started to explained but Percy butted in.

“Wait, the moon is chained to the planet? That just seems strange,” Percy said.

“What? Then the moon would just be dragged away into the Furthest Ring to be consumed by Horrorterrors. Would you like the moon to be consumed by Horrorterrors?” the Agent questioned Percy.

“Wha?” Percy just asked. “What in the name of Hades is a Horrorterror?”

“Ancient evil squid-like gods,” the Agent tried to explain. “Just don’t talk to them. You’ll most likely turn Grimdark and become their slave.”

Percy stared at the Agent confused but quickly gave up on trying understanding the unnamed man. “Whatever,” Percy sighed. “Now how am I going to get down? Fly?”

“Hhm,” the Agent hummed as if he was remembering a key piece of information. “Mostly likely.”

“What?!” Percy asked seeming to try and sink into the wall of the tower.

“Most humans have a lighter density than carapaces so most can float, but over time, mostly everyone has adapted to the planet to develop a greater density to stay to the planet. Only the royal families of Prospit and Derse can fly now unless you have wings. And since you mostly likely do not have the body of modern-day human Dersites and Prospitian you will most likely fly,” the Agent explained.

“But what about Zeus?!” Percy asked urgently.

“Zeus?” the Agent asked confused.

“King of the skies? King of the Greek gods? Blast me out of the sky cuz he hates my guts? Caused a load of problems because he wouldn’t keep it in his pants?” Percy asked the Agent trying to trigger any memories. 

“I have never heard of this ‘Zeus’ or any ‘Greek Gods’,” the Agent informed Percy. 

“No ancient civilizations?” Percy questioned. 

The Agent thought for a moment, “The only ‘ancient’ civilizations I can recall are the salamander colonies on LOWAS but they’re still there so it doesn’t count as ancient. I mean, the salamanders have been living there even longer than Derse and Prospit existed! So, I must guess that it counts as an ‘ancient’ civilization. Oh and the Horrorterrors. But no one messes with Horrorterrors.”

Percy sighed as if he was deeply frustrated. The Agent guessed that he was about to continue on about this nonsense babble but then a fearful looked dawned on Percy’s face. 

He must’ve remembered the getting down situation, the Agent thought. “Please do not panic . . . Percy. I will be more than happy to help you down. You may even step on my face if you please. It would not be the first time it has happened to me.”

“I’ve been stepped on the face before too,” Percy informed the Agent. “It’s not fun.”

“Well, it is a rare experience that we can share,” the Agent said with a rare hint of happiness in his voice, as rare as the chance of meeting someone else whose face had been stepped on before. “But come along. The dark hours have set upon us and many a bad folk will be roaming the street for poor saps to leave in the gutter.”

“Nighttime?” Percy surprised the Agent by coming over to the window and looking out of it.

“It always night in Derse,” the Agent told Percy. “Just as how it is always day in Prospit. It’s just darker at this time so you may consider it night if you please.” 

“Hard to get a good night’s sleep in Prospit?” Percy joked around. 

“It is, believe me,” the Agent agreed. “Now, come along.”

“Alright,” Percy said hesitantly. 

“Very good,” the Agent was happy with Percy’s agreement but he did not show it. “Climb on my back and I shall take you down.”

“Like a piggy-back ride?” Percy guessed.

“Exactly,” the Agent agreed. “What do you mistake me for? An uncultured fuck?”

“Well you have moons chained to planets and giant evil squid-like gods that make you their slaves if you talk for them,” Percy argued as he uncomfortably climbed on the Agent’s back and began holding on for his life (which was ironic since he was the Knight of Life). “So sorry if I wasn’t sure if you had piggy back rides.”

“Well you have sky gods that’ll destroy you if you fly so I don’t understand how that is much different,” the Agent retorted.

“Feisty, are you?” Percy asked the Agent.

“No, not feisty,” the Agent answered as something a little black fired up inside his soul as if he was taking one a challenge. “I just tired of bullshit fast. So, if you would not like me to drop you then you might want to close your mouth because you are getting bullshit all over my brand new cloak.”

“That was a good one,” Percy congratulated the Agent. “Very sassy. I’ve been known to have been called Persassius sometimes.”

“No you haven’t. That was a very bad lie no matter how clever a wordplay,” the Agent informed Percy. “And what did I just say?”

“To stop getting bullshit on your back?” Percy guessed.

“That I would drop you if you didn’t shut the fuck up,” the Agent repeated for Percy-clearer now-as he continued to climb down from the tower. 

“Didn’t make that clear enough,” Percy informed the Agent. “I’m not called seaweed brain for nothing.”

“Seaweed brain,” the Agent tested that nickname out. “You must be a lucky guy to be given the nickname of an underwater plant that is completely gross.”

“Shut up,” Percy told the Agent as the reached the moon. Percy got off of Agent’s back and continued the battle of sass. “The Agent is a pretty cruddy nickname too.”

“Please,” the Agent rolled his eyes in the shadow of his hood. “I got the Agent nickname because I do jobs for people. I’m essentially an Agent. By the way, take my old cloak. Derse isn’t exactly known for its kindness even if the monarchy is friends with Prospit.

“The nickname still sucks,” Percy informed the agent as he received the cloak. “And why do I have to wear this anyway?”

“Yes, your nickname is far superior to The Agent. Seaweed brain obviously beats everything your royal highness,” the Agent answered sarcastically, adding the ‘your highness’ part to anger Percy a little bit more. “And you’re wearing Prospitian clothes, and even though they are an older style they are still gold which directly links back to Prospit.”

“Gold is Prospit’s national color?” Percy guessed. “And don’t call me ‘your highnesses’. You’re more like the Useless Asshole than the Agent.”

“Yes, every damn thing in Prospit is fucking gold,” the Agent answered as he ruffled through his bag and Percy put on the cloak. “Just as every damn thing here in Derse is fucking purple. And ‘Useless Asshole’? Very creative you obtuse fuck.”

“Like a . . . like an angle obtuse or some other meaning?” Percy started off with which cause the Agent to complete a double Facepalm combo minus one because he still needed one hand to stop himself from falling off.

“Shut up and let’s climb down the chain,” the Agent sighed. He noticed the change in the air as if there was a change in the scenery. A good mood turned into a black mood when they began to bicker.

I must not draw myself into a black romance-especially with one of the Great Kings of Prospit! The Agent thought before adding on, “And no not like the fucking obtuse angle.”

“I told you, I’m not called seaweed brain for nothing,” Percy retorted.

“Again with the fucking brain made out of green algae on the bottom of the ocean,” the Agent sighed.

“I thought you said that it was a plant.”

“ . . . Shut the fuck up and let me climb down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the SpongeBob reference. And a preview of the next chapter's title: I meet gay leprechauns.


End file.
